1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming control apparatus which emphatically displays a changed setting item if a setting value of a plurality of setting items about image forming is collectively changed so that a user is capable of easily checking a changed setting item, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming control apparatus, controls an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) selectively having functions of the printer, the facsimile, the scanner and so on, through an interface part. Especially, a print driver of the image forming control apparatus converts a document written out through an application program into print data having a form readable by the image forming apparatus, and provides a User Interface (UI) screen through which a user sets a setting value of a plurality of setting items about an image forming process such as the number of copies, a paper type, a paper orientation, print quality and so on.
In other words, if the print driver prints a predetermined document, the print driver of the image forming control apparatus provides the UI screen about the setting items, and the user selects or changes the setting value of the various setting items about the image forming process through the UI screen. Also, the image forming apparatus prints the document based on the settling value set or selected by the user.
Recently, because many setting items about the image forming are provided, the UI screen of the print driver becomes more complicated. Therefore, if the user changes the setting values of the setting items, the function which stores the changed setting values to have a collective setting group name is added in the UI screen of the print driver. In other words, the user may change the setting values of the setting items in the UI screen of the print driver. Then, if it is possible to use the changed setting values, the user stores the changed setting values under the collective setting group name. Next, if the user inputs or selects the collective setting group name through the UI screen of the print driver later, the stored setting values are read so that the setting values displayed on the UI screen are changed accordingly.
However, after the user makes a plurality of collective setting group names, if the user selects and uses the needed collective setting group name, it is difficult to exactly check not only the collective setting group name that the user selects but also the setting value of the corresponding setting item that the user changes and stores in the selected collective setting group. Although the user selects one collective setting group name and changes the corresponding setting value, it is also difficult to check which setting item value is changed by the user.